Justin Ark
Justin Ark 'was a Dark Warlock born in Pensacola, Florida in 1990. His mother was one of the most powerful Good Witches that ever existed and his father was an Elf from Florida. He himself was extremely powerful, but his power is often used to do harm as he is a Dark User. He is a minor character in "The Witch of Atmore" but becomes the main character and villain for "The Warlok of New York" in the 'Alabama Enchanters Series Early Years He was born to Beth Ark on April 24, 1990 in Pensacola Florida. His father was a three thousand year old Light Elf who didn't have much to do with raising his son. His mother returned to her home in Atmore when she discovered she had a Magical Disease that would soon kill her. Beth's brother Michael adopted Justin and tried his best to teach him the best he could. Feelings About His Parents Justin grew up not knowing his father or mother, and it didn't help that giving birth to him is what most likely gave his mother the Magical Disease that killed her. In his upbringing his mother's family always tried to tell him about how wonderful she was and never blamed him for his mother's death. But there was still a void that his Family couldn't fill. The closest thing he had to a father was his uncle Michael who tried to teach him how to master his magical arts. When he was fourteen he got his friends drug addicted brother to drive him to Florida so that he could try to find his father. He found the Elf, whose name was Hekith, and after discovering that it was his father he tried to become closer to him. Hekith wanted nothing to do with Justin and told him to go home. Michael tracked Justin down and brought him home. Ascension to the Darkness Haunted by nightmares of his dead mother and of his own death he became depressed and a very skittish person. He went searching through his Grandfather's Adam Ark's collection of books. He found one book titled "Dark Energy and How to Stop It". After reading it he became intrigued with the Dark Magic and how it worked. He asked his Uncle Michael about it which lead to a stern lecture about how he is " too young for things like that ". His fascination lead him to asking his Great Grandmother (Diane Shadow). He found out that her mother was Sorceress therefore being a user of dark magic, but she herself knew nothing of Dark Magic or how to use it. On a late night he crept into his Grandfather's Library and found a chest and key. He used the key to unlock the chest. There was a book inside the Chest with another lock on it Using the same key he unlocked the book. After reading the entire book, his heart suddenly shrunk, his eyes turned the color orange, his hair went from red to white, and he suddenly felt more powerful then ever. His Grandpa came in and attempted to cast a spell on him with little to no avail. After killing his Grandfather he continued to kill his Grandmother. He walked away with a grin. After two days past The Witch Council of Alabama put out a bounty for him. The four most powerful members of the Council found Justin in a big field. He surprisingly put up a good fight even killing one of the Council Members. Of course he was thrown in a Magical Dungeon before his trial. Right before his trial an Old Wizard named Erik Limbo, from New York freed him. The Wizard was the same Wizard who wanted Beth to come to New York. Justin became a part of an evil group of magic users in New York and then took on the name Rexus. Powers Elvish Charm: Being Half Elf he is a natural at talking and socializing and just being in his presence can lead a weak minded human into automatically trusting him and sometimes even loving him. Telekinesis: His abilities in Telekinesis was twice as powerful than Beth when it came to Telekinesis if strong enough he could pick up an entire neighborhood of houses. Telepathy: His abilities allowed him to read peoples minds and also talk to people at long distances. Flight: He could fly at great distances and at great altitudes. Energy Manipulation: He could control many (but not all) forms of Energy, even being able to shoot pure beams of Energy out of his eyes and hands. * Pyrokinesis: He had the ability to manipulate and create fire. When he created fire it would always be a Green flame. He could also redirect heat to make things cool down. * Hologram Projection: He could project Holograms through his eyes. Cryokinesis: He could manipulate and create ice and snow being able to shoot it out and also just by touching objects. Gelidkinesis: He could turn water into a jello like substance. Lava Manipulation: He could bring Lava up from the Earth and control it to his will. Plant Manipulation: He could manipulate plant life but also conjure up large vines, thorns, trees, and flowers out of nothing. Invisibility: He could turn invisible. Weather: Just like his mother he had great control over Weather and could turn it into a Sunny Day or a Rainy Day in the Blink of an Eye. Psammokinesis: He could manipulate large amounts of sand in his favor. Metal Manipulation: He could control metal and sometimes act like a magnet. Mind Control/Hypnosis: He could easily control the minds of animals and humans and often used it to make people commit suicide. Magic: He could conjure up objects from nothing. He could also turn animals into humans, humans into animals, and give life to inanimate objects. * Spell Casting: He could cast spells of all kinds, except the spell that can bring those back from the dead. Shadow Manipulation: He could become one with shadows and even move in the darkness, it came is real handy when he spies on his enemies. Possession: He could go into a spiritual form and posses the bodies of humans and animals. Movie Adaption He is played by Peyton Meyer and Robbie Amell in the 2015 movie "A Warlok in New York". His powers are tuned down but the story still focuses on his ascension to the Dark.